Graduation Blues AU
by BloomingViolets
Summary: MMPR. What if Billy had never gone to Aquitar? What would his feelings be when he finds out he's graduating early? What would happen? Well, for starters some very special friends come to visit!


_Well, here's another story from me! I recently saw the episode "Graduation Blues" and I really didn't like how they had filmed it. So then this idea hit me, what if Billy had never went to Aquitar? What if what he really wanted was to be graduating with his friends? Here's my version of 'Graduation Blues'_

_Flames accepted. Afterall, how am I supposed to become a better write if all I getare nice reviews?_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't in any way own Power rangers. Not even close._

**

* * *

**

**Graduation Blues - AU**

**

* * *

**

"Congratulations Billy, you've exceeded Angel Grove's expectations."

The sandy blonde young man stood dumbfounded as the Angel Grove's high school principal shook his hand enthusiastically.

'_Graduated?_' he thought dazedly, his subconscious noting that Mr. Kaplan was still grinning at him, '_how could I have graduated early?' _

Feeling the principal shove his diploma into his hand, Billy Cranston soon found himself standing alone in the currently empty hallway. '_Now what_?'

* * *

Thoughts of confusion clouded his mind as he took a walk through the park. Things weren't supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to graduate with his friends! He was supposed to walk across the stage to receive his diploma. He was supposed to be the one giving a speech as valedictorian! He was supposed to... 

**Be graduating with his friends. **

Billy stopped short in front of a lake, the very same lake that Kimberly and Tommy had started their love. How could've things have changed so quickly? Billy was a person that wasn't very fond of change. What was he going to do now?

He thought back to the day he first became a ranger. It had taken a long time for him to get used to the fact that he was one of five fighting superheroes. Then, Jason, Trini and Zack had decided to leave for the peace conference. Talk about another big change, it took awhile for him to see Rocky, Adam and Aisha in the place of where his first friends used to be. Then came the day Kimberly left and Kat taking her place. And then he was the only original ranger left. The next big change was Aisha leaving the team and him giving up his zeo crystal to Tanya.

Now he was graduating early.

This wasn't supposed to be! He was supposed to be graduating with Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly. Like they had planned when they were young.

Life had a funny way of sneaking up on you and changing things around.

* * *

Halfway across the world, a young girl looked up from her books, deciding to take a break from studying. Stretching her arms, a framed photograph caught her attention. Her eyes strayed to the tall young man with sandy blonde hair that was surrounded by a group of smiling people. 

'_Hmm, I should give him a call,' _she thought, '_I haven't spoken with him in awhile.'_

Picking up the phone from her nightstand she dialed the familiar number. "Hello?" she said after a moment, "May I speak to Billy please?"

There was a pause. "He's not home?"

There was another pause. "GRADUATED?!" she screeched, "No no, I'm alright. Thanks for letting me know Mr. Cranston."

Disconnecting the call, she immediately began punching in another set of numbers. '_Everyone has to hear about this!' _

* * *

Billy stood in front of his mirror getting ready for the party that Tommy and the others were throwing for him. His white shirt was casual along with the black pants he wore. His eyes strayed to his closet, where the various amounts of clothing in blue hung. Billy sighed. He would never feel as comfortable in any color as he had with blue. 

Making sure he had his house key, he locked the door and left, heading towards Ernie's Juice Bar.

_**An hour later...**_

"I can't believe you had everything ready so quickly." Billy was standing with Tommy, observing the scene around him.

"Hey," his friend chided, "it's not everyday one of your friends forgets to graduate."

Billy chuckled as Tanya and Kat came up to him. "I think it's great," Tanya told him.

"Do you know what you're going to do with all your spare time?" Kat asked.

The former blue ranger just shrugged as Rocky and Adam joined the group. "Not really sure."

"Hey Billy!"

The group turned to look at Ernie as he came through the doorway dragging along four very large boxes on a cart. Billy walked over to where Ernie stood, while Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Kat and Tanya stood around looking puzzled, each wondering about the brightly wrapped presents.

"What's all this Ernie?" Billy asked bewildered, starring at the boxes in front of him.

Ernie grinned. "Some very special friends of yours heard about your graduation and decided to surprise you."

Billy turned to his friends, still looking shocked. "You guys didn't have to get me anything you know."

"Hey don't look at us," Tommy answered, holding up his hands, still looking puzzled. "We didn't get those for you."

"What?" Billy turned back and faced Ernie. "Who sent these to me Ernie?"

Ernie was still grinning. "Stand back and count to three and find out."

Still puzzled, Billy obliged and began counting. "One. Two. Three."

All at once, the lids of the four boxes popped off, noisemakers were heard throughout the room and confetti was thrown at him. Out popped four faces that he had missed very much for a long while, all grinning at him.

"SURPRISE!!! CONGRATULATIONS BILLY!!!!"

The room was deadly silent and Billy blinked, hardly daring to believe what he was seeing in front of him.

"Oh my," he whispered, taking a step forward.

"GROUP HUG!!" Jason hollered and he along with Zack, Trini and Kimberly jumped out of the boxes and dashed towards the very shocked Billy.

* * *

Tanya didn't have the slightest clue of what was going on. Who were those people hugging Billy? Confused, she turned to Kat and nudged her, "Who are they?" 

But her blonde friend looked just confused as she felt. "I-I'm not sure," the pink zeo ranger answered, her voice laced with puzzlement, "but one of the girls down there is Kimberly. She was the one who gave me my powers", Kat paused observing the young group of people hugging the former blue ranger, "I think- I think they're the original rangers!"

"What?" Tanya turned and looked at the group of people in front of her once more. They were all laughing and talking as if they were the only people in the room. She watched as Tommy stepped up to the group and the girl in pink launched herself onto him with a cry of "Tommy!"

Pretty soon, she was being introduced to the original rangers. Tanya gulped as she faced the original yellow ranger. She had heard stories of Trini, how good of a fighter and how fierce she was on the battlefield. Tanya had always tried to live up to the legacy that the pretty asian had left behind.

"I still don't understand," Billy was saying as Tanya was pulled out of her thoughts, "I mean, I just found out that I was graduating today! How did you all get here so fast and how did you find out?"

Jason grinned. "You can thank Kimberly here," he said, wrapping an arm around the former pink ranger, like a brother would with his sister, "she called to check up on you."

"Yeah," Kim piped up, "it's a good thing I did or else we'd be missing this party."

"But how did you get here so fast?" Adam asked.

"Well, I'm representing the U.S.A. in the Pan Global Games aren't I?" Kimberly grinned, "It took awhile, but I managed to convince coach to let me come home for the week."

"You know Kimmie," Zack cracked, "She can convince the most stubborn person."

"And as for us," Trini said, indicating herself, Jason and Zack, "Well, when you're some of the peace ambassadors for the world, they'll pretty much let you travel anywhere."

"I can't believe you guys would drop everything just to fly out for me," Billy said, beginning to become all choked up.

Trini and Kim stared at him. "Why wouldn't we? We told you that we'd always be there for you", Trini said, gently laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Kimberly added, "We're the fabulous five remember?"

"And we go by the musketeers motto. 'All for one and one for all' remember?" Jason joined the conversation.

"And, we're family," Zack added his input.

Billy looked at each of his friends' faces and smiled, feeling the happiest he'd ever been. "Thank you guys."

* * *

Kat and Tanya stood together with Rocky and Adam, observing another group hug. "Why aren't you in that hug with them?" Kat asked turning to Tommy. 

Tommy smiled as he looked at the original rangers. "Because, they have something special between them."

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked.

"I think I know what he means," Rocky said thoughtfully, as the group turned to him, "He means that they have a special bond only between them, that no one could possibly hope to break."

Tommy nodded and continued where Rocky left off. "Exactly. They've known each other since they were kids, and shared the experience of being Earth's first rangers. They were fighting months before I joined. They were the ones that Zordon choose. We're all friends here, and very close friends at that, but there's no denying the bond between them."

Tommy smiled as he looked fondly at the group in front of him. "They are their own little family."

* * *

_Review!_


End file.
